Detective Uzumaki Naruto
by Mihael Keehl is Still Alive
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang siswa SMU biasa yang tertarik pada hal- hal yang berbau misteri. Bersama partner kerjanya ia memecahkan berbagai kasus


YAHAA!!

Saya akan memulai debut (?) pertama dengan karya ini. Semoga dapat memuasakan nafsu (?) membaca anda semua. Hehehe.

Baiklah, sebelumnya perkenalkan saya Mihael Kheel is still alive. Masih muda dan masih sendiri

-halah- Senpai - senpai dan teman- teman dapat memanggil saya NARU.

Karena ini pertama kalinya saya nge-upload fanfic, dan pertamakalinya memperlihatkan karya saya pada orang, saya mohon review yang berisi saran- saran yang membangun.

Oke deh, kita mulai aja. Ittadakimasu!!!!

Disclaimer:

Om Masashi Kishimoto - Bawa- bawa bom asap -

Summary :

Naruto adalah seorang siswa SMU biasa yang tertarik pada hal- hal yang berbau misteri. Bersama partner kerjanya ia memecahkan berbagai kasus.

**Detective Uzumaki Naruto ©Mihael Kheel is Still Alive**

**-**

**-**

**-**

(Naruto POV)

" Hoammm…" aku menguap dengan lebar. Rasa kantuk yang mendera tak dapat kusembunyikan.

" Naruto? Lebih baik kau tidur saja, jangan kau lanjutkan Game ini. Bukankah masih bisa di save?" tanya SasuTeme padaku.

" Tak bisa Teme! Kalau begitu pasti kau duluan yang menyelesaikan game ini!"

" Haah… kalau begitu, aku juga akan berhenti bermain dan akan tidur juga. Bagaimana? Adilakan?"

" Ung… oke." Jawabku pelan. Sepertinya aku benar- benar mengantuk. " Oyasumi Teme.."

" Oyasumi Dobe.." jawab teme dengan pelan pula. Hu.. ternyata dia lelah juga. Padahal tadi dia pura- pura kuat.

Yah.. dan akhirnya kami tidur di kasur masing- masing.

( Peringatan: fic ini bukan YAOI jadi yang lebih suka YAOI dan nggak suka yang straight jangan baca! Eh telat ya? Birain biar terlanjur baca…)

***

(Normal POV)

Kring kring kring

" Uungg…" naruto merenggangkan tubuhnya setelah bangun tidur. Jam beker katak hijaunya berbunyi nyaring. Memperingatkan tuannya untuk segera bangun dan bergegas berangkat sekolah. " Hoe?! Jam setengah tujuh? Bisa terlambat nih!!" naruto bergegas kekamar mandi hanya sekedar mandi koboi (cuci mata doang) dan langsung membangunkan Sasuke.

" Teme! Teme! Bangun! Kita terlambat!!!!" teriak naruto sambil mengetuk (atau lebih tepat menggedor?) pintu kamar Sasuke.

Ceklek.

" Hn… Dobe… kenapa kau ribut sekali?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

" Khitha therlambhat khesekholah Themhe! (Kita terlambat kesekoolah Teme)" jawab Naruto sambil mengunyah roti tawar ditangannya.

" Terlambat? Dobe, inikan hari minggu."

" Hoe? Minggu?"

" M-I-N-G-G-U, dobe." Kata Sasuke. Kemudian ia kembali menutup pintu kamarnya dan kembali tidur.

" Yah… percuma aku cepet- cepet tadi!!" teriak Naruto jengkel sambil memukul jidatnya sendiri." Ya udah, aku juga mau tidur lagi ah!" kata Naruto, dan ia bergegas masuk kamar, meringkuk dikasur dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal .

-

-

Pukul 09.00

Kring kring kring.

Kali ini telepon rumah naruto berbunyi. Mengganggu hibernasi empunya rumah. Tak lama teleponnya mati. Naruto tak jadi bangun.

-

-

Pukul 09.12

Kring kring kring

Telepon rumah berbunyi lagi. Tak biasanya dihari libur begini ada yang menelepon. Dengan malas Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya. Kemudian diangkatnya telepon itu.

" Moshi- moshi?"

"…Mo-moshi-moshi…" jawab suara disebrang sana.

" Anda siapa ya?" tanya Sasuke. Ia merasa tidak pernah mendengar suara orang yang seperti ini.

" A-apakah ini kediaman tuan Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya suara disebrang sana. Suaranya terdengar gugup.

_Tuan? Tuan Uzumaki Naruto? Huehehe ada juga orang yang mau mengotori mulutnya dengan memanggil Naruto dengan cara seprti itu._

" Iya benar. Anda kenalannya?" tanya Sasuke lagi sambil berusaha menahan rasa gelinya.

" Maaf, saya bukan kenalannya." Jawab suara itu. Nada gugup tak lagi terlihat." Saya dengar, Tuan Uzumaki dapat menolong saya. Apakah beliau bisa datang sekarang?"

Mengerti maksud dari 'menolong' disini, Sasuke langsung menyanggupi. " tentu saja nona. Bisa tolong sebutkan alamat anda?"

" um.. bla- bla." ( maaf, ga tau gimana bikin alamat kalo dijepang. Kalo ada yang tau, tolong dibantu ya! J)

" Baiklah. Dalam 15 menit kami akan sampai."

" Terima kasih. Saya menunggu kedatangan beliau." Kata suara disebrang sana. Kemudian telepon pun di tutup.

" Waduh! Aku lupa tanya nama nona itu." Kata Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri." Tak apalah! Itu urusan nanti. NARUTO!!!! Bangun!!! Kita dapat kerjaan!!!" teriak Sasuke. Seketika Naruto bangun dan kali ini ia benar- benar mandi.

" Wokeh! Aku siap kerja!!!" kata Naruto bersemangat. Sedangkan Sasuke masuk kamar mandi dan mandi dengan sungguh- sungguh(?)

" Oke, kita berangkat!!" kata Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan. Mereka bergegas kegarasi dan menaiki motor Ninja masing- masing.

Dan akhirnya mereka meninggalkan garasi tanpa menutupnya.

-

-

-

09.27

_Kediaman Keluarga Haruno_

" Teme? Ini rumahnya? Besar sekali." Kata Naruto sambil mengamati rumah yang seperti istana dihadapannya dengan perasaan terkagum- kagum.

" Jangan norak dobe, rumah ini tak seberapa dibandingkan rumahmu di Oto."

" tapi emang kenyataan 'kan?" gumam Naruto.

Sasuke turun dari motornya dan menekan bel.

Ting tong

Suara bel yang berbunyi didalam bergema hingga terdengar keluar. Tak lama muncul seorang wanita berambut pirang dan mengenakan kimono bergambar kupu- kupu.

" Anda sudah datang? Tuan Uzumaki?" tanya wanita itu pada Sasuke. " perkenalkan, saya Ino Haruno."

" Maaf nona, tapi saya bukan Tuan Uzumaki Naruto, saya Uchiha Sasuke. Partner kerja Uzumaki Narut. Orang yang berambut pirang disanalah Uzumaki Naruto." Jelas Sasuke.

Ino hanya bisa menoleh ke Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergantian. Berusaha memasatikan benarkah lelaki berambut pirang dengan 3 goresan di masing- masing pipinya itu adalah orang yang dimaksud. Lelaki yang katanya dapat membantu memecahkan masalahnya kini. Tapi tetap saja, walau dilihat lebih lama, Naruto tak seperti yang ia bayangkan. Sebaliknya Sasuke lah yang ia kira Naruto.

" Maaf, saya sudah salah sangka. Silahkan masuk." Kata Ino. Sasuke dan Naruto mengekor dari belakang.

Rumah ini sangat besar. Dihiasi barang- barang mewah dan berkelas. Ketika hendak keruang tamu, ada sebuah ruangan kecil dengan pintu kaca. Terlihat dari sana sebuah salib besar terpajang di dindingnya.

" Anda beragama Nasrani nona?" tanya Naruto.

" Bukan, kakek saya yang beragama nasrani. Sedangkan kami sekeluarga menganut Shinto."

" Hm…" Naruto hanya bergumam.

" Silahkan Lewat sini." Kata ino. Ia melangkah menuju ruangan benuansa putih dan merah. " silahkan duduk. Biar kupanggilakan kakakku. Dia yang akan menjelaskan masalah ini."

" Terima kasih." Kata Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan. Kemudian Ino menghilang dibalik tirai besar.

" Rumah ini mewah sekali ya, Teme."

" Hn."

" Tapi rumah mu lebih mewah."

" Hn."

" lalu, kenapa sekarang kau dirumahku dan meninggalkan istanamu teme?"

" Hn."

" Oh.. Jadi kau bosan disana?"

" Hn."

"Aku juga bosan di Oto."

"Hn."

" Teme, kau ngantuk ya? Jawabnya kok Hn aja?"

" Hn."

" Heh Teme, kau tak punya kosa kata lain ya untuk hari in-"

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Suara jeritan melengking memotong percakapan(?) Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka saling pandang kemudian bergegas ke sumber suara. Di lantai dua rumah ini, di sebuah kamar Ino terduduk dengan wajah pucat dan didepannya seorang lelaki yang berumur sekitar 20 tahun terbaring dengan belati tepat di tenggorokannya. Menembus hingga kebelakang. Di sekitarnya terdapat pecahan pot bunga. Dan sebuah kelopak mawar. Perut lelaki itu tertembus parang, dan kakinya tertancap sabit. Banyak tanah berhaburan disekitar tubuh kaku itu.

" Ka- ka- KAKAK!!!" jerit Ino. Kemudian ia pingsan.

-

-

(Naruto POV)

Teme menyebalakan sekali. Kalau aku tanya dia hanya jawab 'Hn' saja. Menyebalkan!!!!!

" heh Teme, kau tak punya kosa kata lain ya untuk hari in-"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jeritan melengking terdengar dari lantai atas. Aku memandang si teme untuk memastikan apakah dia memikirkan hal yang sama denganku. Dan si teme pun mengangguk.

Bergegas kami kelantai atas. Kami mencari nona Ino kesetiap kamar di lantai itu. Tepat di pojok, kulihat pintu terbuka.

" Ugh!?" Astaga! Kulihat seorang lelaki berumur sekitar 20 tahun terbaring dilantai. Sebuah belati menancap di tenggorokannya. Belati itu menenbus kebelakang lehernya. Perutnya tertembus parang dan kaki kanannya tertancap sabit. Sebuah kelopak mawar tertinggal disana. Dan tanah berhamburan disekitar mayat itu.

" Ka-ka-KAKAK!!!" Jerit nona Ino. Dan kemudian ia pingsan. Dan teme membaringkannya di atas kasur kamar sebelah. ( TKP tidak boleh dirusak! Hehehe)

"Tuan Muda!!" teriak seorang lelaki paruh baya dibelakangku. Pakaiannya menunjukan kalau dia pelayan disini.

" KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" para pelayan wanita yang berdatangan ikut menjerit kemudian lari. Tak tega melihat mayat berlumuran darah itu.

Astaga! Kenapa jadi begini?

" Teme! Cepat telepon Polisi dan Ambulans agar lebih cepet telepon inspektur Jiraya saja!"

" Hn." Kata teme. Disaat begini, dia tetap saja dingin. Huuuu…!!! 3

" Oke, aku minta kalian keluar dari ruangan ini. Dan berkumpul di satu tempat. Aku ingin menanyakan alibi kalian!" tanpa dikomando lagi mereka meninggalkan ruangan ini.

Untuk sementara aku melakukan pemeriksaan TKP. Kukenakan saputangan agar sidik jariku tidak ikut tercampur di TKP. Bisa- bisa aku yang dikira pembunuhnya.

Kumulai dengan tubuh korban. Suhu tubuhnya masih hangat. Berarti dia baru saja dibunuh. Belati ini belati yang cukup bagus, memiliki ukiran rumit di ganggangnya. Di parang ini ada serpihan tanah, mungkin pelaku mengambil parang dari kebun dan sabit inipun sama. Hei, tunggu apa ini? Tangan korban memegang kertas kecil. Kertas yang baru saja di print.

'**i8gq 8h7a7uq'**

Loh apa ini?

***

-

-

-

(Normal POV)

" Korban bernama Haruno Shikamaru. Umur 20 tahun. Pekerjaan novelis. Apakah masih ada keterangan lain yang bisa anda berikan nona Ino?" tanya Inspektur Jiraya.

" Hiks hiks hiks…" Ino hanya menangis.

" Tuan muda, beberapa hari ini tidak mau keluar kamar. Itu terjadi setiap beliau mendapat ide untuk novelnya, dia tak pernah mau diganggu.

" Hmm.. siapa anda?"

" Oh maaf nama saya Kiba Inuzuka. Kepala pelayan di kediaman keluarga Haruno." Kata Kiba.

" Hoo.. sebelum kejadian apa yang anda lakukan?" tanya Jiraya menginterogasi.

" Saya sedang menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk pesta minum teh nanti sore. Di halaman depan paviliun acara akan dilaksanakan."

" Hoo.. baiklah. Sedangkan anda nona Ino?"

" Dia bersama kami, Kakek." Jawab naruto menyela.

" Hoo.. kau Naruto. Sedang apa kalian disini?"

" Nona Ino yang mengundang kami. Tadi pagi dia menelepon kerumah. Iya kan Teme?"

" Ya aku yang mengangkat teleponnya." Jawab Sasuke.

" Tuan Shikamaru ditemukan ketika nona Ino hendak menjemputnya. Sebab, tuan Shikamaru yang akan menjelaskan tujuannya memanggil kami."

" Humm.. sedangkan pelayan yang lainnya?"

" Hanya ada 10 pelayan yang bekerja minggu ini. Pelayan yang lain sedang menikmati jatah liburnya." Jawab Kiba dengan tenang. " dan mereka sedang bersama saya di halaman depan. Membantu persiapan acara."

" Baiklah. Dengan begini hanya ada 13 orang yang ada dirumah. Apa ada penghuni yang lain?"

" Nona Hinata dan Nona Sakura sedang pergi ke Sapporo untuk urusan kerja." Jawab Kiba lagi.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, penghuni rumah ini saat itu ada 13 orang. 10 pelayan, seorang kepala pelayan yaitu anda tuan Kiba, Tuan Shikamaru, dan Nona Ino. Kalau begitu, untuk sementara kalian menunggu disini. Saya akan ke TKP dulu." Kata Jiraya.

***

-

-

-

(Naruto POV)

" Heh Teme, coba lihat ini!" kata ku sambil menunjukan sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan **'i8gq 8h7a7iq' **yang kutemukan tadi.

" apa ini?"

" Kutemukan tergenggam ditangan korban."

" Coba kulihat." Kata teme. Dan ia menggabil kertas itu dari tangganku.

" Kertas itu baru saja di print, Teme." Kata ku sambil berjalan kearah komputer di kamar korban. Kulihat di key board nya ada banyak bercak darah. Dan dilayar komputernyapun sama. Sepertinya ketika sedang di depan komputer korban diserang. Noda darah pun ada di huruf- huruf yang tertera diatas kertas print yang aku temukan. Kuamati huruf- furuf itu ku ketik ulang, dan kutemukan sesuatu! Eureka!! Aku tahu siapa pembunuhnya!!

" Teme, tolong kumpulan semua orang dirumah ini!" perintahku pada Teme.

***

-

-

-

(Normal POV)

" Oke, semuanya sudah berkumpul. Kalau begitu aku akan menunjukan sesuatu pada kalian." Kata Naruto sambil memperlihatkan kertas yang tadi digenggam oleh Shikamaru. " kertas ini digenggam oleh Tuan Shikamaru. Dan kertas ini pula yang menunjukan siapa pelaku pembunuhannya." Jelas Naruto.

" Maksudmu Naruto?" tanya Jiraya.

" Kuncinya adalah Key Board dan 9=o dan T=h." kata Sasuke.

" Benar sekali! Kalau begitu mari kita artikan kode ini." Kata Naruto. " i=k, 8=I, g=b, q=a, 8=I, h=n, 7=u, a=z, 7=u, i=k, q=a. Yup! Pelakunya adalah anda tuan Kiba Inuzuka!!" jelas Naruto.

Kiba tidak bisa berkata apa- apa. Dia hanya mematung dan kemudian tersenyum miris.

" Ya, aku pelakunya. Aku yang membunuh lelaki yang telah menabrak anakku hingga meninggal." Kata Kiba kemudian ia menjatuhkan dirinya kelantai.

" Tapi, apa kau piker anakmu akan senang jika kau membalas dendam?" tanya Sasuke.

" Entahlah, kuharap dia akan senang jika ayahnya membawakan teman untuknya bermain disana." Kata Kiba. Kemudian ia meronggoh sakunya dan mngeluarkan sebuah belati.

" Dan tentu saja aku akan menysulnya. Dan kami akan bermain bersama lagi." Katanya. Tiba- tiba diayunkannya belati itu kejantungnya. Dn menancaplah belati itu.

" Tunggulah nak, ayah akan menemanimu." Dan Kiba pun tewas.

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa melihat. Di setiap kasus yang mereka tangani pastilah pelaku melakukan bunuh diri. Dan kali ini pun mereka tak bisa mencegahnya. Dengan perasaan menyesal dan sesak, Naruto dan Sasuke kembali kerumah untuk beristirahat.

Para polisi dan petugas ambulans membawa jasad Kiba Inuzuka ke Mobil dan membawanya kerumah sakit.

_Setiap kali sabit kematian menari, kami hanya dapat melihat dan menyaksikan. Hingga orchestra berhenti dan sabit berhenti menari, dan menunggu tubuh lain yang bersedia disakiti._

**OWARI**

Hoeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Apa ini??????? – sambil lirik fic diatas –

Fic yang ANEH!!!! Hueeeeee!!!!! Kok jadinya gini???

Aku nggak bakat bikin kasus ya???? –pundung-

OMG!!!! Aku juga dah nyontek kasus temen aku!!! Moga nggak ketauan!!! ( Amin!!)

Talk Show!!!

Naruto: Kasihan sekali…… kenapa Kiba memilih mati????? (nangis Bombay)

Sasuke: Hn

Shikamaru: loh kok aku mati sih?

Naru: Nah bagus kan? Shika jadi bisa tidur lebih lama. Nggak bakal keganggu.

Shikamaru: Oh gitu ya? Ya udah deh aku mau tidur lagi. Bai bai!!!

All: Bai bai Shika!!!!

Kiba: Trus kenapa aku mati? Anakku siapa?

Naru: soalnya kalo dikomik- komik pembunuhnya pasti lebih milih mati… (.)

: anaknya kiba itu Akamaru!!! Huehehehehehe!!!

All: Gendeng! Akamaru kan Anjing!!!!

Naru: Ini special jadi akamaru ku ubah jadi manusia???

Akamaru: Arigatou Naru, Naru Keren deh!!! Cuih!

Naru: (3) kalo nggak ikhlas, nggak usah muji aka!!!

Sasuke: Baka!!!

Naru: (Lirik Sasuke.) Nyebelin!!!

Naruto: Kok Sasuke munculnya dikit?

Naru: Soalnya naru nggak suka Sasuke yang banyak aksi. Kan lebih keren Naruto!!!!

Naruto: (Kegirangan gara- gara di puji)

Sasuke: Bohong!! Sesama Baka, saling memuji!!

Naruto&Naru: (Bawa kunai sama Suriken) Baka Teme!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naru: Liat aja, nanti Naru bikin Fic yang Sasukenya menderita setengah hidup!!! - di serang Fans- nya Sasuke-

: (berdarah –darah) Wokeh… Dari pada diserang fans sasuke kita udahin aja!!!

Mind to Review????

Please!!!!!

P

L

E

A

S

E

!!!!!!

(_)


End file.
